


In Other Worlds

by HopeRomance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, HEA Guaranteed, Mystery, Not a Crossover, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, it's gonna get a little weird, not a sitcom, should be fun though, timeline jumping, wandavision inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeRomance/pseuds/HopeRomance
Summary: Rey and Ben find themselves on a new planet, in a new life. They could stay... but they're not sure they're supposed to...A WandaVision-Inspired AU.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In Other Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at the WandaVision-inspired AU, I'm at the fix-it fic. I'm at the combination WandaVision-inspired AU/fix-it fic.

Light is sparkling on the lake as the sun rises above the grassy mountains surrounding it. The air is balmy and clean and the breeze that flows through her chiffon skirts cools her without chilling her.

She leans agains the dew-covered balcony and closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of light on her face. Soon enough the sun will finish its ascent and it will officially be day.

She takes a deep breath, letting fresh air fill her lungs.

Nothing hurts, nothing aches.

“Sweetheart?”

His voice resounds through the open space.

“Out here,” she calls.

She opens her eyes and turns around just in time to watch as Ben emerges from the bedroom, face unmarred, dark hair shining in the soft dawn light. He smiles when she catches his eye and he pulls her into his arms the second he’s close enough to do so.

She breathes him in, head pressed into the crook of his neck, strong arms surrounding her.

For the first time in a long time, Rey is genuinely, truly happy.

* * *

It had admittedly been confusing, when they’d first arrived on the planet Ben had immediately identified as Naboo, if for no other reason than it was decidedly not where they’d been seconds before they’d arrived. Rey had been in the middle of the forest and Ben had been…

Well, wherever Ben was, it hadn’t been here.

But it was the first time either of them had felt good in so long, and who were they to complain, really, at the prospect of spending some time together on a beautiful planet.

Ben seems to have even less of a memory of what came before than she does, but as long as he remembers her — remembers who they are to each other — they’ll be able to sort out the rest. 

The dress is, perhaps, not exactly what she would have chosen for herself. She’d never imagined herself to be the type of person to fill her wardrobe with multicolor pastels and chiffon, but if that’s the worst thing she can think to say about all of this, then it’s really not so bad.

The sun is fully shining on them by the time they pull apart from each other.

“Hungry?” Ben runs a hand through her hair.

“Always,” she sighs.

Ben chuckles.

“Then come inside. The food’s getting cold.”

He ushers her into a dining room where the table’s already set and overcrowded with every dish she can imagine and several she’s never seen before.

It’s almost obscene just how much food is on the table, considering the way she’d had to scrounge and save just for enough portions to survive as a child. Even later, when she’d joined the Resistance…

Never mind any of that. She’s here now and that’s what matters.

She sits down across from Ben. It’s just so nice to see him looking so _whole_.

Her plate is already full. She tears into a warm bread roll. It’s the perfect temperature. How is that even possible? It has to have been sitting out for at least some period of time.

Rey can’t help but let out a hum of satisfaction when the first bite hits her tongue.

She doesn’t realize she’s shut her eyes until she opens them again to find Ben’s gaze burning into her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he shakes his head as if to clear it and chuckles. “I’ve just never heard you make a noise like that.”

“Oh,” she says, heat rising in her cheeks. “Sorry.”

“No, no. I meant— it was a good sound.”

“Oh.”

They stare at each other from across the table. There’s a look in his eyes that she doesn’t quite recognize. It has shades of past encounters with him — a look from across a fire, a look in the middle of freezing rubble — but there’s something else to it. Some sort of heat she doesn’t have the breadth of experience to identify.

Maybe she could figure it out if she could only tap into the Force bond they share. But she hasn’t been able to find it, that metaphysical thread connecting them since she woke up on this planet.

It could be broken, but that doesn’t seem right. It doesn’t seem like the type of thing that’s able to break unless…

Her food is getting cold. She smiles at Ben from across the table before returning to her meal.

* * *

The field had been easy to find since it’s right near the grounds of the villa which Ben revealed over breakfast belonged to his grandmother’s family.

Everything is green and blooming here. Rey thinks it might be the only piece of the galaxy that’s managed to stay untainted by the ever-spreading bloodstain of war.

The second she’d seen that open field, all lush and vibrant and welcoming, she’d broken out into a run.

It’s different, this kind of running. It’s different to run just for the joy of it — not to run away or towards anything, but to run simply because she wants to. Her lungs burn and she breathes in more of that crisp clean air, still running, still savoring the way the sun feels on her skin, the way the grass cushions her footfalls, the way she can stop whenever she decides to and nothing bad will happen.

She must have caught Ben off guard when she started running because it takes him longer than it should to catch up to her.

He barrels into her when he does, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her clear off the ground.

She screams in surprise, in excitement, and the scream gives way to peals of laughter as they both collapse to the ground.

He’s laughing too. Out loud and heartily. That’s new.

Thanks to the way they fell, she’s sprawled on top of him, their faces so close she goes a little cross-eyed trying to look at him.

He props himself up on his elbows and closes the minuscule space.

Their lips meet and the sun shines down on them, and as she slides her hands into his hair — it’s softer than she remembers it being before — Rey can’t help but think, once again, that everything is exactly as it should be.

She opens her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

They stay where they are, exploring each other’s mouths, Ben gently grazing his hands up and down her sides and hips, for long enough that by the time they finally break apart, Rey is out of breath. But it’s a far more pleasant breathlessness than the kind she feels when running.

She’s about to bend back down and pick things right back up… until she sees the look on Ben’s face.

He seems concerned, or maybe confused. It’s hard to tell for sure without being able to feel him through the bond.

“Is everything okay?” she asks.

He’s staring at something past her shoulder — or maybe not staring. His gaze seems too unfocused for him to actually be looking at anything.

“Yes, yeah, I’m fine,” he shakes his head. “I just— I feel like we’re not supposed to be here.”

“But why would we be here if we’re not supposed to be?” She sits back on her heels, giving him enough space to push himself all the way to a sitting position.

He shrugs. She sits back down and drapes her legs over one of his. He reaches forward and brushes a lock of her hair out of her face.

“This all feels familiar…”

“This place is utterly unfamiliar to me,” she says.

“I don’t mean the place,” he frowns. “I mean, I feel like this has happened before, but in a different way, with a different ending.”

Rey reaches out, places a hand on his shoulder.

“I admit, I have no clue how we ended up here, or why. But isn’t it possible that maybe, _just maybe_ , this is some sort of gift? I don’t know from who or for what. Maybe the Force, if the Force gives gifts. Couldn’t it be even a little possible that this is just some… inexplicable good thing?”

He covers her hand with his own, shuts his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

“This feels like a dream,” he says, eyes clenched shut as if he’s willing himself to wake up.

“Just in case it is, how about we make it a good one?”

* * *

When they make it back to the estate — Varykino, Ben had supplied — there’s already food in the dining room, replenished as though they’d never eaten breakfast at all.

The sky is turning golden, bathing everything with a warm light as the sun begins its daily descent.

An entire table feels like too much distance between them, so Ben moves his chair and they sit side by side for this meal.

It suits her just fine. She’s quickly finding that next to Ben is her favorite place, even on a planet as beautiful as this one.

They’re halfway through their meal when Ben clears his throat.

“I was thinking,” he says, sounding suddenly shy.

“Mhm?” Rey’s mouth is too stuffed with food for a proper response.

“We should get married.”

Rey nearly chokes.

Her food suddenly seems impossible to chew — she’s not sure how she manages it. When she finally forces it all down her throat, Ben’s eyes are completely fixed on her. If he’s nervous at all, he doesn’t show it.

“You think we should… get married?” she asks.

“Only if you want to, of course,” he says, eyes burning into hers with an intensity that might have scared her a lifetime ago.

“Being a dyad in the Force already covers the whole ‘two that are one’ thing, doesn’t it?” 

It’s not an answer. She knows it’s not. But any answer — especially the one she’s starting to feel compelled to give — sounds so far beyond the realm of what she’d ever imagined for her life, she’s not sure how to process it.

“Rey,” Ben takes her hand in both of his. “The connection I feel with you extends far beyond anything the Force could ever give or take from us. This isn’t a byproduct of the Force — I love you with a depth that is entirely my own. As far as I’m concerned, I already belong to you in this universe and in any others that might exist. Marriage is just a formality I happen to very much like the sound of.”

She’s not sure why her eyes are filling with tears. Actually, that’s a lie. She knows. Of course she knows.

No matter when or how it happened, she loves him. She’s known that for a while now. And she also knows nothing will ever change that.

_In this universe and in any others that might exist._

He squeezes her hand, the adoration in his eyes tinged with worry. He must be misinterpreting her tears.

“Do you have a ring?” she asks, her voice shaky.

“Does it change your answer if I don’t?”

“No.”

He frowns.

“I mean no it wouldn’t change my answer,” she clarifies. “I’d marry you with or without one.”

She’s never seen his smile so blinding before, but her eyes are only graced with it for a half a second before he’s pulling her into him, crushing her to his chest.

“Thank you,” he whispers, his voice sounding even less steady than hers. He kisses the top of her head and they sit there like that for a while, both perched somewhat uncomfortably on the edges of their chairs, joined in the middle of the little space between them.

“Ben?” Rey says as soon as the thought strikes her.

He hums in response.

“We don’t actually have anyone to marry us.”

He doesn’t say anything for a minute, but she can tell he’s thinking.

“Come here,” he says finally.

Before she can actually move, he’s scooped her into his arms and stood up, making a beeline for the terrace that overlooks the lake.

He sets her down when they reach it.

The sun has almost made it beyond their scope of view. Hues of pink and lilac and orange paint the sky — the sunset’s color palette a slightly more vibrant version of her dress. She never thought she’d fit in so seamlessly with such a gentle place.

Ben stands facing Rey and takes her hands in his.

He looks beautiful like this — so hopeful, so happy as the last vestiges of sunlight illuminate his face.

“Rey, do you take me to be your husband?”

“I— I do.”

Ben nods at her.

“Your turn,” he says softly.

“Ben, do you take me to be your wife?” She feels a little silly saying it — no, not silly. Giddy. Light. Like there’s more joy bubbling up in her than she could ever possibly contain. 

“I do.”

She can’t help the grin spreading across her face when he says it. When the reality of what they’re doing sinks in.

Ben says, “Then I now pronounce us man and wife,” and she can’t help the laugh that bursts out of her.

“Well kiss me then,” she says through her laughter.

Ben’s laughing too, and he’s also crying a little when she lifts up on her toes and he bends down until their lips meet.

She’s grateful for once that the kiss doesn’t last very long — they pull away from each other in time for her to take in his face — soft, open, loving — before the night fully settles in.

He brings her left hand up to his lips, kisses the knuckle on her ring finger.

“I’m sure we can make something out of some scrap metal if you’d like,” he says.

“It’s not necessary. As long as I have you, I’m okay.”

The stars are starting to twinkle into view. It seems that night here is going to be just as beautiful as the day.

* * *

Early morning light filters into their bedroom. Rey wakes up with the sunlight on her face, an arm slung around her waist, and the warm and solid presence of Ben behind her.

The bed is the softest she’s ever fallen asleep on and being next to Ben is the safest she’s ever felt waking up. If every morning could be exactly like this for the rest of her life, she’d be happy.

 _There’s no reason it can’t be_ , her mind supplies.

Ben stirs behind her and hums as he tightens his hold around her waist, pulling her in even closer to him.

“Good morning, wife,” he mumbles. His voice is different in the mornings — deeper, softer.

“Good morning,” she smiles even though he can’t see it.

“What do you want to do today?” He shifts down enough to kiss the side of her neck.

“Well I guess technically if yesterday was our wedding, today’s the start of our honeymoon. We could pick up where we left off last night.”

They’d fallen into bed the night before, fully intending to consummate their relationship, only to both be overcome with exhaustion before they could so much as get their pants off. It’s okay though — just being held by him had been more than enough for her, and besides, they have all the time in the world now anyway.

“While I am definitely not opposed to that,” he says as he slides his hand from her stomach to her hip, “isn’t traveling a considerably large part of the honeymoon experience?”

“We’re already in a new, beautiful place.”

She twists around to get a better look at him.

“I know,” he says, wandering hand making its way to her lower back. “But I still have a feeling we’re supposed to be somewhere else.”

This place is the closest to paradise she’s ever been and the thought of leaving so soon feels vaguely wrong to her.

But, then again, maybe paradise isn’t the place she’s in, but the person she’s there with. Ben pulls her into his chest and drops a kiss to the top of her head.

 _That’s right_ , she thinks as she nuzzles his collarbone. _Paradise is wherever he is._

“We’ve got the whole galaxy. Where should we start?” she asks.

“I guess,” he sighs as she starts to pepper kisses on his chest, “we can figure that out in an hour or so.”

Rey pulls back and lifts her head up to catch his lips with hers. She slides her foot up his calf, he catches her leg at the knee and pulls it up until it’s hooked around his hip. She pushes at his shoulder until he gets the hint and rolls onto his back, pulling her with him.

She’s just settled on top of him, is just about to shed her clothes so she can feel more of him, close but ready to be closer, when a crash echoes through the building.

“What was that?” Ben mutters, his mouth busy at a pulse point on her neck.

Rey pulls back just enough to see, loathe as she is to separate from him.

From the bedroom, she has a clear view of the terrace and the landscape right beyond it.

Or at least, she used to. Now, she looks that way but she can’t see the lake or the surrounding mountains anymore, because, sitting right there on the terrace she and Ben married each other on not even twelve hours ago is a ship.

Not just any ship.

It’s the Millennium Falcon. _Here_ of all places. 

It’s not that she wants to get out of bed. It’s not that she particularly wants to get on the Falcon. But for some reason, she finds herself climbing off of Ben and walking out to the terrace, drawn to the ship for some reason she has no control over. Ben catches up to her quickly. She wonders if he feels it too.

“What is this doing here?” she asks.

“I think… I think we’re supposed to board it,” Ben replies.

The closer they get to the ship, the more sure she is that they’re doing the right thing. The ramp is already down.

Ben’s right, she realizes suddenly. They aren’t supposed to stay here.

She laces her hand in his, then leads him up the ramp of the ship.

It’s too eerily quiet and their footsteps are echoing too loudly for there to be anyone else on board. 

“There’s no one piloting,” she says, pointing out the obvious. “So how did it even get here?”

“I’m not sure…”

The ship rises in the air — it’s lifting off on its own. They rush to the cockpit, making it there just in time to watch as Varykino shrinks into a smaller and smaller dot in the landscape of the lake country.

She doesn’t feel sad the way she thought she would leaving this beautiful planet. It feels natural. It feels like it’s time to go. Where to, she’s not sure, but she can’t find it in herself to be too concerned by that.

Ben slides into the pilot’s seat and Rey takes the spot next to him.

“Anywhere you want to go in particular?” Ben asks her.

“Let’s just let the stars lead the way.”

He gives her one of those blinding smiles that are quickly become one of her favorite sights in the world.

“Anywhere and everywhere,” he grabs her hand and kisses the back of it.

“As long as it’s with you.”

There’s a noise that Ben doesn’t seem to hear as he shifts the ship into hyperdrive. It’s impossible to know for sure, but it sounds like a shout, echoing as though from far away, and it fades away as quickly as it arrived.

It was probably nothing, she thinks to herself as she gives Ben’s free hand a squeeze.

Still, it’s somewhat of a relief to make the jump to hyperspace and fly away from Varykino, away from Naboo, away from the faint, familiar voice Rey could’ve sworn she heard, that almost sounded like it was saying _“Rey, please let us in.”_


End file.
